


Page 56

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, slight angst, yousef writes poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef handed Sana his poetry journal, and asked her to read one particular poem on page 56.





	Page 56

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to the my skam group chat and we all love the song “God Don’t Leave Me” by Highasakite so much and thought it should’ve been used in s4 in some way! And after more discussion a sort of prompt was formed which I decided to write, so here it is!

Sana held the book in her hands lightly, precariously, as though it might disappear if she clutched too tight. It was a simple leather bound journal, worn from years of use. The initials Y.A had almost faded from where they had been written on the right hand corner in golden ink. Sana ran her thumb over it.

 

Ever since Yousef had come back from Turkey, he’d been different. More open, more cheerful and to her more handsome with that summer tan.

 

They hadn’t quite figured out what they were to each other, but certainly their feelings were anything but platonic, that much was obvious. Whatever it was, she felt grateful that Yousef was sharing this part of himself with her. She didn’t even know he wrote poems, but last night he texted her that he’d like to show her his poetry journal.

 

They were sitting in his backyard, leaning against a tree and enjoying the mild September sun on their faces.

 

As she went to open the book he held her hand, and told her, “Turn to page 56 please.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Why? Can I not read them in order?”

 

“You can read them all, but first, page 56.”

 

She shrugged and did what he said, turning the pages without reading and then joking that “Perhaps the earlier ones are about me hmm?”

 

Yousef smiled and answered “Maybe they are.”

 

Whatever she would’ve said in reply was forgotten as she found page 56 and read the title of the poem: _God Don’t Leave Me._

 

Yousef closed his eyes and leaned his head back, still holding onto her hand.

 

“You can read it aloud if you like.”

 

Her eyes skimmed over the words, written in his cursive penmanship. She cleared her throat and began in a soft voice:

 

_“God don't leave me, I'll freeze_

_I panic in my bedroom half asleep_

_God don't tempt me I'm weak”_

She stopped and looked at him, at the slight tremor in his shoulders and the rise and fall of his chest as he took deep breaths in. She continued:

 

_“Creator of my awful mind_

_I crossed a line this time_

_It's been a long time_

_Since the phone rang and it was you”_

The more she read, the heavier the book seemed in her hands, as though she was experiencing all the anger, hurt and doubt he felt when he sat down to write this poem. She thought back to her own moments of uncertainty and read on in a soft voice, the final three lines:

_God don't leave me, I'll freeze_

_If only but a second of your time_

_If only but a second..._

 

As she concluded he twined their fingers together and opened his eyes. Dark and glistening, they looked more beautiful than ever.

 

“It wasn’t as easy as everyone thinks. It wasn’t easy to leave, and it isn’t easy to come back. But in hardship we find ease, right Sana?”

 

Her own eyes were shining as she nodded and whispered, “Right.”

 

She had known, from the moment he had come back, she had guessed and let herself hope but didn’t want to bring it up because she was afraid of his answer. Now however, she asked him without any fear or hope or expectation, a simple question with a hidden meaning, that she knew he would understand.

 

“Yousef, you’re not on page 56 anymore are you?”

 

He brought her palm to his lips and kissed it gently before answering, “No, I am not.”


End file.
